The Unlocked Window
by Auguro
Summary: Sasuke didn't hate his life. He wasn't happy with it either. But everything changed when his upstairs neighbor started hiding sex toys under his bed. Sasunaru


Auguro: So I'm actually really nervous about posting this, I know that the lemon isn't very good, and it moves a little fast. They are a bit OC, my new story won't be. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…If I did then I probably wouldn't be writing sasunaru fan fiction…

* * *

Let's just get this out in the open; Sasuke was not a social person. He would leave in mid-conversation with someone without even giving an excuse. He would bluntly turn down any sort of outing outside of work. It wasn't that he didn't like people. He just found everything about them annoying. And this person was no different. In fact they were worse. He had to revise his statement of the human population just for that person. He found everything about them _extremely_ annoying.

But this, this person was unbelievable. Why you may ask?

Because they were banging inside of their apartment, making so much noise that it was keeping Sasuke up at this hour. He looked over at his bedside clock; the glowing green numbers burned his eyes. 2:46 A.M. Ridiculous.

It was the apartment above him, and for the past couple weeks the resident of 325 had been yelling and banging at late hours of night, or early hours of day. Same thing.

"Hey! Stop screwing so I can get some damn rest!" 325 shouted. He hit the ceiling with (what Sasuke assumed) an end of a broom. God, he wished that he would run into that loud-mouth idiot, and convince him as violently as possible that if he didn't shut up, he would have him exported from the continent. Deal.

Half an hour later the noise stopped, but Sasuke didn't fall asleep till four.

And at that lovely hour of seven in morning, the beeping started. They were quick short high-pitched beeps that startled him awake. It was another sleepless Tuesday night, and an early Wednesday morning.

He dressed in his usual tie and suit. Pressed slacks fresh from the dry cleaners, and his hair styled with the usual amount of hair gel.

Boring.

Sasuke was the owner of Uchiha incorporated. He was only twenty one years old, and had taken over the company from his brother at nineteen. His brother had been arrested for multiple man-slaughter, and as the only living member of the Uchiha family, Sasuke was left to take care of business.

"Sasuke!" The bubblegum head hair girl bounced into the room. She batted her eye lashes, as she handed over the medical reports. He was too tired to tell her to cut the informalities. Everyone said they'd make a great couple, and it would be good for the companies to join together. But Sasuke had absolutely no interest in her. Sure, she had a nice figure. Big breasts, tiny waist, curvy legs, many guys in the office would've sold their soul to just talk to her.

Too bad Sasuke didn't bat for that team.

When she walked out of the room, she sent a seductive smile over her shoulder, "Don't be a stranger, Sasuke; my office is right in the next building."

He rubbed his temples, the only thing he planned to do today was go home early.

And then, as soon as Sasuke walked into his apartment, fate was about to happen.

* * *

He turned his key twice into the lock and the door flung open. Sasuke lived in the same rundown apartment building he had since he was in high school. With the amounts of money he made now though, he could furnish it nicely. The outside looked like shit, but the inside was the spitting image of a penthouse suite. His kitchen was right out of a home magazine, and his bathroom looked like he had stolen a set from 'Bed, Bath, and Beyond'.

He threw his coat onto the leather sofa, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something. On the stove was one of his medium sized pots, boiling with water. Then, a commotion erupted from his bedroom.

"Who's there?" He called, hoping that maybe it was just a rat or something. Ugh, forget it that would be even worse. A human he could deal with, but a rodent left germs and messes.

A figure emerged. He gripped the wooden baseball bat that Sasuke kept under his bed with both hands.

"Stay back! Or I'll come closer!" The figure tightened his grip on the bat, trying to act and sound as menacingly as he could posses.

Then, the wheels started turning in Sasuke's brain. That voice, he had heard that voice before. It was so damn familiar. Sasuke walked closer.

"I'm warning you!" It was a young man, and he angled the bat in front of him, as a defense mechanisim.

Then it hit him. For most people, it may have taken ages to connect the dots. But Sasuke had graduated as valedictorian, won three national spelling bees, was the star of the mathletes, and the most sought after guy in school. That voice belonged to not only but 325

Sasuke sneered as he took in the sight of his least favorite being (expect for his brother of course).

He was a little shorter than Sasuke, with bright blonde hair, and gorgeous smooth tan skin. His eyes, looked guilty, and were a sparkling ocean blue. His frame was just a bit thinner than Sasuke's, not by a lot though, and he was dressed in a collection of orange clothing. His arms were nicely toned, and there were three scars on either side of his face resembling whiskers. It gave him character.

_Fuck, he had to be hot.  
_

Sasuke's hands were trembling with anger as he moved step by step towards him. The blonde didn't look entirely scared. He looked more…excited. Not sexually, but like a little kid about to get on his first rollercoaster.

Oh if he wanted to ride a rollercoaster Sasuke could deliver that. The rounded end of the wooden bat pressed lightly into Sasuke's chest. They were standing almost directly outside of Sasuke's bedroom, if 325 backed up only a bit, he would run into the cream colored wall. The apartment wasn't that intricately designed. From Sasuke's bedroom if you stepped outside, you would be in the living room, and kitchen area. Then almost straight forward was the only bathroom. He planned to live alone. Why need more than one?

In one motion he stole the bat from 325. He effortlessly threw it to the ground, and before the other knew what was happening Sasuke had him pinned to the wall.

"You're the moron who's been keeping me up these past weeks!" He hissed into 325 ears. After a solid minute of squirming he settled down. But Sasuke refused to let go of those scrawny wrists.

"Naruto." He looked up at Sasuke through fair eyelashes, and Sasuke's anger was once again clouded by lust.

_This is all just pent-up sexual tension, it's been months. I normally wouldn't go for a guy like this._

"What?" He slid his hands off of the blonde, but kept his body at the breath-mingling nearness they were at. Sasuke wondered if 325 considered pinning people to walls a way of flirting. Sasuke did.

"That's my name. Not moron. It's Naruto." He didn't look away like many did from Sasuke's onyx stare. And when their eyes met, he felt the temperature rise a good ten degrees.

"Hn. Why are you in my apartment?" That was probably the question that he should've asked in the first place. But it wasn't a lie that it had been a while.

Naruto looked down and played with his hands nervously. "Well a few weeks ago, this new couple moved into the apartment above me. And they fuck louder than anyone. Even louder than me!" He said exasperatedly. He put a hand to his forehead, "I mean between the head-board banging, the moans, and the dirty talk. I can't take it anymore!"

Sasuke crossed him arms, and waited for Naruto to continue, "So tonight is their BDSM night-"

"How do you know that?" Sasuke interrupted while raising his dark eye brow.

"I got it after the 'Ooooh Maaster Pleeeasee' bit. Hell, I even know what their safe word is." He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Oh not just any handcuffs. They were handcuffs coated in some kind of animal fur, and branded with a clan sign on the sides. "They're a one of a kind, and I'm pretty sure that their BDSM will be a whole lot quieter without these." He grinned. It was cheesy one, showing all of his teeth and so large that almost he was almost closing his eyes.

It was really cute.

"That doesn't explain why you're in my apartment." Sasuke wondered if the blonde was either ducking his question or being long-winded. He slid onto one of the stools pushed up against the island counter in his kitchen.

"I was getting there bastard!" He put one of his beat up sneakers against the wall, to help balance. "Well from my warnings, they know that I hate them. And when they try to figure out who stole them they will hunt me down."

"So I needed somewhere to hide them." Naruto sat next to him, and his pupils drifted up to the upper-right corner of his eyes in a thinking expression.

Maybe the blonde wasn't as stupid as he looked, well as he sounded at two in the morning.

"I was going to try to find a place when I was climbing down the fire-escape, but your window was unlocked."

Never mind. He thought breaking into someone else's apartment was a smart idea? That was the most idiotic thing Sasuke had ever heard. Sasuke was debating what to do with him, Naruto took it as a hint to keep talking.

"And well you're never home till, like super-late. I noticed because I'm your neighbor you know? That's why. And I figured I would just slip it under your bed, then leave. But you came home early…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. If someone told him that when he got home, a sexy young man about the same age, was going to break into his apartment, and hide sex toys under his bed; he would've probably sent them a glare that could kill, and be a little turned on.

Sure, he was angry. I mean think about if someone broke into your house to hide a pair of sex-handcuffs, you'd be pretty pissed off too. Especially if that person had been keeping you up at late hours of the night, and not in a good way. But Sasuke really, really, _really _wanted to tap some of that.

"Get out."

Naruto big sapphire eyes widened, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or not, but it sure made it hard to say no.

"Huh?"

"Get. Out." Sasuke got off the stool, and pointed back towards his bedroom, and the window.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in a pout, and jumped off of the stool. "Bastard."

He stalked out of the apartment. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, as soon as he heard the window shut. Why couldn't he just say the right thing? He always happened to find the right thing to say with girls. He could say anything to someone of the female gender, and have them swooning. That really didn't matter to him at all.

But Sasuke didn't want to be involved with some stranger he didn't know anything about, who spent his time stealing toys from a sexually active couple. He didn't care. Right?

But after another night of constant banging and yelling, Sasuke did something that he planned to just blame on his lack of sleep.

He left the window unlocked.

* * *

And that's how it went; he had to deal with people at work. Ignore people at work, including a certain more strawberry than blonde company owner.

Then when he went home the first thing he did was check under his bed. Sure enough there was a bright red vibrator, along with the handcuffs.

So over the next two days Sasuke began to grow a collection under his bed.

From the little sleep he was getting at night, he started day-dreaming. Not during meetings, oh no, he kept everything entirely professional. But when he was sitting at his desk, reading over mindless paperwork. His mind tended to drift.

He thought numerous times in those two days about coming home early. Catching his neighbor in the act, and then 'punishing' him however he pleased.

Though he had to make sure these fantasies didn't get too outrageous, because it would hit the press almost instantly. They hadn't been able to dig up much dirt on him, since he was the only member of the family who hadn't earned a head-liner. It was hard to pass up a brother murdering his entire family. But for the past two years the Uchiha name had stayed out of the papers, he wasn't going to ruin that by getting a boner in the middle of the day.

Why do you think he hadn't burst out of the closet yet? It would make life easier for him, but it would give the public a field day.

But by Friday night, he had in total, one pair of handcuffs, a red vibrator, and two strawberry cock rings.

It was any sex-addicts dream.

He ended up hanging around his house all of Saturday. He pretended to do work, while always keeping one-ear open for the window.

He had barely moved from his couch, and his fingers were the only muscle that got a work out from typing on his Mac.

Then, right when he was ordering take-out, he heard a quiet click. He gave his address at the speed of light, and then didn't even bother to listen to how long of a wait it was.

Sasuke didn't hurry, he wasn't the one to rush or be frantic. He really wasn't into showing emotion at all. But he had to catch the boy before he snuck out again.

So, he crept as quietly as he could, and leaned against the wall outside of his bedroom, the same one he had Naruto pinned against a few days ago.

He heard shuffling, and then his bed cover being lifted up.

"Back so soon?" He said loud enough that Naruto would hear.

Sasuke nearly drooled as he took in the sight of him once again. His shirt was white and short sleeve since the temperatures were being random lately and today was blazing. It had a big black swirl on it, he had on his short orange shorts, and those beat-up shoes.

He smiled nervously. "Hey, long time no see." Sasuke took notice of the piece of the cloth behind his back. Naruto had the look on that stirred something inside of Sasuke. That stirring could cause very dangerous reactions.

"What in the world could you possibly bring today?"

He pulled out a frilly piece of fabric from behind his back. It had several layer of white and black ruffles, resembling a tutu. Then a short navy blue apron, with the same symbol on the handcuffs across the front, it covered up the upper half of the body, or at least Sasuke would think so.

If you replaced that symbol with Sasuke's it would have looked fabulous on Naruto.

"It's a maid costume. Pretty kinky huh? I'm trying to decide which one are more the vibrators or the outfit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'I'm pretty sure this makes you just as perverted as them, idiot."

Naruto sat down on his bed, on his silk sheets. He crossed his legs and wiggled his finger, "I'm trying to stop their sexual fetishes. I'm like some sort of saint."

Sasuke sat next to Naruto as closely as possible without being in his lap. He licked his lips and leaned forward on the gray sheet, he locked on to Naruto's gorgeous eyes, and he was just about to plant his devious smirk on those two plump lips when there was two loud knocks on the door.

_God damn it that had to be the fastest delivery in Chinese food history!_

Sasuke couldn't order Naruto to stay here, because he knew that he would do the exact opposite.

So he just gave him a look, and signed the receipt in the sloppiest quickest signature, and nearly shoved the delivery guy out the door.

As he dumped the food on the counter, Sasuke did something that he would categorize as preparation for prowling. He ran a hand through his hair, attempting that sexy push-back look that Sakura always commented on. He messed with his shirt abit, so that if any leaning was involved it would ride up and show of his gym-accomplished six-pack. He threw his tie on the couch, and rolled up the sleeves of his messed white button up shirt.

Sasuke owned a double bed. It had a wooden headboard, and the colors designed ranged from black to white. Naruto sat in the middle, the gray sheet rumbled around him, and he looked uncaring of how much money he was currently sitting on. His crossed legs caused his shorts to slump down, and revealed a section of thigh.

Surely he wasn't doing this on purpose. Naruto didn't look like the type to seduce people. Then again, we've already gone over it, but Sasuke didn't even know the guy. Maybe he was like a secret prostitute.

A surge of unknown feeling coursed through Sasuke. It was something like anger, but it wasn't necessarily at Naruto, it was at…Whatever he would decipher this later.

Right now, he had a blonde to court.

He resumed his previous seat, but this time he crept even closer, and Naruto, unable to back up simply fell backwards on the bed. His hair splayed out under him, and a few spikes went over the edge.

Sasuke jumped on top of him, he put his hands on either side of Naruto's torso. He was on his knees, one between Naruto's legs, and the other outside of his left. Sasuke was aware that this was seriously wrinkling his slacks, but you know what? He didn't care.

He caught one second of surprise in Naruto's eyes, before they narrowed.

"Oi! Bastard, aren't you supposed to feed your guests first?"

Sasuke got up, his scowl formed, as the blonde trotted behind him, more interested in a meal than sex.

_Get this in your head Sasuke. He is a complete stranger. Just because he's attractive and you're attractive doesn't mean you need to do the deed. _

"Chinese? I never thought of you as a take-out kind of guy."

Sasuke sifted through his cupboard, picking out four large spoons and sticking them into the various containers.

Naruto was putting large helpings on his plate, "Man, I love Beef Chow Fun! I guess we do have something in common, bastard."

Sasuke sat across from him, not so he could watch Naruto or anything. Psh. No way.

"You already called me that." He was having a hard time suppressing a smile as he watched Naruto separate what he did and did not like (which was everything but the noodles) and push it to the far corner of the plate.

"I don't believe that I have ever called you Beef Chow Fun."

Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes again at the stupidity of the comment. "No, moron. I meant you've called me bastard before."

Naruto looked up from shoveling food in his mouth. His smile reached his eyes, but his voice was pure venom, "And you've called me a moron before. You never even told me your name, so what else am I supposed to call you?"

Sasuke was shocked, did he really? He didn't ever? Ah crap.

Naruto pushed his plate aside, half of the food falling on the ebony tiled counter. Sliding off the stole more dramatically than necessary, he headed towards the window.

"I'll stop hiding stuff in your apartment." He held up one hand in a wave.

Sasuke had three options.

He could just let him leave, and remove the sex-shop from under his bed. Never see him again. That wasn't going to happen.

He could treat him like a girl. Make some speech about how he wanted him to stay and defile his dignity. Also not going to happen.

H e could treat him like another boy.

Sasuke made a flying leap-tackle. It was not as graceful as he planned. He landed on top of Naruto on the hardwood ground of his bedroom, only inches from the window.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."

Instead of what he wanted to happen, Naruto turned around and delivered an uppercut. It sent Sasuke back onto the ground, rubbing his jaw. Sasuke made a note to self, to be more prepared before fighting with Naruto.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that without psychically injuring me?" Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in a childish pout he had displayed before and rubbed his elbow.

_Because I didn't think you would stay if I did. _

They both stood up. Sasuke fixed his hair, and pants while Naruto headed towards the window, once again. As soon as he heard the click, he grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him away from the window and towards the bed. Which Sasuke just realized they had spent a lot of time talking about, and sitting on, but never did anything fun on.

"I told you my name! What's wrong now?"

Naruto sat up on his injured elbows (showing Sasuke that he wasn't actually hurt), defiance filled his eyes, and "I don't want a one - night stand Sasuke. And I think the only reason you didn't bash my head in when you saw me hiding handcuffs under your bed, is because you want one."

Maybe he wasn't as big of an idiot as Sasuke thought. Did he actually want a relationship with him? Did Sasuke want to spend time with him when they weren't having sex? He didn't mind eating with him or anything. Sure, he was annoying, especially at two in the morning. But there were some things that Sasuke noticed he liked. He liked that Naruto fought back. He liked the way he separated his food. The way whenever he saw him he was wearing orange. The way he smiled.

He couldn't help but be curious about a few things too.

Sasuke Uchiha could handle dating Naruto (Hn he hadn't even figured out his last name yet).

He climbed on top of him, and brushed a few of the golden strands away from his eyes.

It was awkward since Naruto was lying at an angle, and Sasuke was worried that if he pushed him backwards, that his head would bump against the wall.

But Sasuke stopped worrying and gave Naruto the passionate kiss he had been dreaming to share since their first encounter. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke deepening it. Sasuke explored every cavern in Naruto's mouth, expressing his dominance by completely controlling every kiss, from hard and rough to slow and gentle. He enjoyed the taste of Naruto. Other than Beef Chow Fun he could also taste traces of mint, and citrus. Three very strange combinations.

He placed feather-light pecks along the tan jaw line, before sucking on the pulse of his neck. He nipped at the flesh, leaving already forming marks.

Naruto interrupted this, "Hey promise you'll take me on a date tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded claiming his lips once again, and he readjusted himself so he lay vertically under Sasuke. With the more opportune position, Sasuke was able to push up Naruto's shirt.

Sasuke smirked, as he felt Naruto's equally confident fingers sneak under Sasuke's own shirt. He didn't put up much of a fight about being dominated. Or maybe Naruto just hadn't realized it yet.

"When are you free?' He tweaked one of his tan nipples. He figured out that he really liked the way the blonde squirmed at that. His hand stood still, as he became distracted by Sasuke.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke rolled one pert nipple between his forefinger and thumb, "Ahh anytime before eight." Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck, trying to mimic the other's previous actions.

"Why then?" He slipped his hands through Naruto's shorts and boxers, and fisted his erection. The blonde let out a delicious moan. He arched into Sasuke's hand.

"I work the-oh God!" Sasuke slowly started pumping and felt the precum on Naruto's tip. "I'm a police officer, I work the night shift."

Sasuke started pulling off Naruto's pants; he found the fact that the idiot wore neon-orange boxers amusing. Naruto short on breath barely manage to say, "What about you?"

He tantalizingly pulled off Sasuke's pants, his erection looking painfully restricted in the slacks. As Sasuke resumed pumping the blonde, as he did the same to him. Sasuke let out a loud groan, when he felt Naruto's hand on his dick. He bucked, and was pretty sure that Naruto had realized how long it had been too.

Sasuke unknowingly, squeezed the other's harder earning a collection of the pleasing noises from Naruto's mouth.

"I don't work weekends. I'm a business owner. I'm twenty-one. You?"

He looked over Naruto. His shirt was discarded, and his eyes were half-lidded. A blush covered his face, and his nipples were perky from the teasing. His eyes had turned a darker color with lust, equally as gorgeous. They were focused only on Sasuke, and having that complete attention sent a shiver up his spine.

"You look so fuckable." Sasuke whispered.

His giggle was breathy and his smile was a little lopsided, "That's usually a good thing in this situation. And I'm twenty-one also. My last name's Uzumaki."

He put two of his fingers into Naruto's mouth. Naruto obviously wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't a slut either or at least that's what Sasuke was getting. Even though he seemed to know what he was doing in some moments, in others like right now he seemed shy and a little lost. He ran his tongue lightly over the fingers, and gave them an unsure suck. Sasuke almost lost it, when Naruto finished coating them.

"Mine's Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled them out, a string of saliva connected from his fingers to Naruto's mouth. Sasuke pushed them inside of Naruto's hole. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, as Sasuke began the scissoring motion.

The loudest moan so far came when Sasuke fingered his prostate. "Sa-sas-u-ke…" He placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, and then thrust into him.

There was moaning, groaning, and grunting. Sasuke bit harshly into Naruto's collar bone, as his thrusts became faster, and stronger. When he reached his limit, he yelled Naruto's name into the bite mark. Naruto freely screamed Sasuke's name, hoping that the couple two stories up would hear that.

Sasuke didn't know if he could call it love-making or just fucking. It felt like love-making, but then again they didn't love each other. Not yet at least.

They stared at each other for a bit, neither one breaking the after-sex silence. Naruto, no surprise was the first to open his mouth.

"On my day off…can we do it at my place? Show those assholes what it really sounds like."

-Fin-

* * *

Auguro: So I read other reviews for sasunaru stories and they're really…intense. PLEASE REVIEW. :D I always wanted to write Sasuke horny...


End file.
